Sorry We're Closed
by Holly version 2.0
Summary: Red Swan Queen. Prompt from Tumblr: Ruby manages to coax Emma into a little fun; however Madam Mayor stumbles upon them by accident. What will happen? FEMSLASH OT3


_Fandom: Once Upon a Time_

_Pairings: Ruby Lucas/Emma Swan/Regina Mills aka Red Swan Queen_

_Rating: T for implied smut._

_Prompt given by a href=_ _giulia/a:_

_What if Granny's was closed but Regina wasn't aware of that and when she enters the diner (lovely Ruby always forget to close doors) she is greeted by the sheriff and the waitress in a "compromising position"._

_"Hey Emma…we're closing," the lovely girl behind the counter exclaimed with a smile as she finished wrapping up some leftover apple pies. _

_"What? Already? I just got here-," Emma stopped short when she looked up at the cloak. Damn. Had she really been that enamored with the book before her? Closing the book before in a slightly sheepish manner she looked to Ruby with that small signature smirk she always flashed. _

_Just as she collected her things, Ruby had just finished flipping over the closed sign and made her way over to the blonde in those six-inch stiletto heels that everyone wondered how she could work all day in them. With a swift move the girl snatched the book and lifted a well-manicured eyebrow. Reading the title as "Farewell My Queen" by Chantal Thomas, Ruby started to read the back for a description. She was only able to get the first few sentences before Emma tore away the book from in a flustered manner. Those sea-foam green eyes looked to the equally tall woman and Ruby's bright lips curled into a wicked smirk. In an instant she was on the woman about her choice in literature,_

_"I didn't know you were into the story Marie Antoinette and her sleeping with women, Emma."_

_"What? No. I just grabbed this book from….a shelf," Emma cleared her throat and avoided any eye contact. _

_"Uh huh, sure," the girl smirked before letting her eyes roam over Emma's frame, taking in every curve and noticing how well her clothes fit her. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Ems. At least it's better than those silly romance novels that Mary Margret is always reading. Anyways, it's always fun to pretend." she finished with a smirk. _

_"Pretend what?" A confused expression painted the woman's face._

_"That you're…well, that you may be into women. I didn't know I was until…," she paused briefly, wondering if she should reveal her secret crush. Deciding against it for the main reason that Emma wasn't very friendly with the woman who Ruby had been crushing over recently. "Let's just say I started realizing I liked women more than men when I noticed any date I ever went on ended miserably." When she finished she flashed a bright smile. The girl obviously held no shame and was quite open about it now. Of course she had remained silent for a long time but with the acceptance from her Granny it brought her closure and peace. _

_Emma tilted her head like a puppy. She was taken aback by this information her friend had just revealed to her. Out of all the people in Storybrooke, Emma would have guessed Ruby last to have been batting for the same team. Clearing her throat she knew her face was expressing what looked like mild shock. Her mouth opened in an attempt to say something, anything, not wanting to be rude to her friend who admitted a truth that most people could never muster the nerve to do so. Except she was greeted with a laugh from the brunette causing her to give a shaky smile. _

_"Well, you could have fooled me, Ruby."_

_"Why? Because of how I dress? Or how I flirt with all the guys that come through the door?" A small pause before she gave a 'come on' face. "Men are stupid. They think if I smile or send them a wink that I am madly in love with them. Especially that Dr. Whale. Trust me: if I knew I could get mad tips from the women around here then I would gladly be acting the same way." She ended with a smirk and a wink. "But, enough about me, Ems. If you aren't, you-know-what, then why act so ashamed about that book?" Ruby knew Emma wasn't going to reveal anything personal about herself. That was who she was so the girl was ready to get answers any way possible._

_"I'm not. I just don't like when people touch my things. It's a book, Ruby, doesn't say anything about me. Plus, I've never been with a woman." She looked down to her boots as she leaned against the table, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I have kissed a girl but that was so lo—wait, why am I even telling you this? I don't like women."_

_"When's the last time you were with a man?"_

_When Emma opened her mouth to speak it closed just as fast. The last man she had been with was Neal. She rolled her eyes; that didn't mean anything. "I haven't had the time to find a guy, Rubes. Doesn't mean squat." _

_"Okay, yeah, that was a bad approach. But, come on, Emma. You can't tell me you have never considered trying something with another woman?"_

_"Why am I talking to you about this?" The blonde shook her head before pushing away from the table. "I gotta get home. Crime doesn't sleep in." At that she walked past Ruby with her brows a bit furrowed in confusion and in thought. Why was this topic bothering her so much? She only stopped when she heard her friend call out to do so, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. When she turned around she could not help but allow her eyes to roam over Ruby's perfectly cut body. How was it legal for her to wear such short shorts and high shirts? Shaking the thoughts that came through her head, she looked back to her face, _

_"Emma, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to let you know that you have someone to trust if you did happen to like women." She paused and gave a sincere smile before placing her hand upon her exposed forearm and giving it a light squeeze. "Plus…you're a catch. I always thought you were a hottie." The girl chuckled lightly before winking at Emma. Even though Ruby really only had eyes for one woman in this town she would be lying if she said she would turn down a night with the sheriff. _

_Remaining silent for a few moments she looked at Ruby with wary eyes before returning the smile with a shake of her head. This girl was something else, she thought. "Ruby, you are one interesting gal. Thank you nonetheless. But I really should be going."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled, flashing her pearly whites. The brunette didn't know why she was so hell bent on keeping Emma here. Yes, she found her extremely beautiful, but she never had dreams of hooking up with; not until now. Maybe it was the idea that she could possibly be considering women in her future and that was why she was reading such books. Whatever it may be, Ruby wanted to help Emma discover if this was really what she wanted. So before Emma could say anymore, Ruby took a step and invaded her personal space. "It's not that late, Ems. I'll make you those special hot coco's you love so much. You know I am the only one who can make them as good as Mary Margaret can."_

_Standing still, she could not help but look overt the girl once more once she invaded her space. "Oh, wow, a hot coco. Damn, Rubes, you certainly know how to make an offer I can't refuse," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. This caused Ruby to fake pout before she smirked and gently batted Emma on the chest. _

_"Oh, shut up," the girl said playfully as she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her to the diner bar, sitting her down. "You are so stubborn," __just like Regina,__ she thought. "Now sit and stay. I'm making you that hot coco." And Emma did just that with a sigh which was followed by her own amused smirk. She wasn't sure why she was sticking around for the girl but she hoped it wasn't because of the fact that she was starting to check out every curve of the waitress and find it oddly satisfying to view. And of course Ruby had to catch her staring when she turned around with a hot coco in hand. All she did was smirk before walking around the bar, flicking the lights off in passing till she handed the chocolate beverage to the sheriff. _

_"Why'd you turn out the lights," she asked slowly as she took the mug in her hand. _

_"Because if people see the lights on they will assume we are still open, and, well we aren't. There are plenty of lights from the signs and streets. I don't bite, Emma." She smirked and took the seat next to her, crossing her longs legs so her knees would rest against the sheriff's. _

_"Right…." Emma looked to their legs but made no attempt to move hers. Slowly she took a sip of the delicious hot coco, agreeing with Ruby that she did make it just as good as Mary Margaret did. Nodding in approval, Emma gave a small smile to the girl when she lowered her mug. However, she noticed Ruby's eyes drop just a bit, eyeing her lips. _

_"You got a little…," the waitress motioned to her own lips before leaning in ever so slowly till her red lips greeted Emma's in a delicate kiss. Emma sat there still, a bit shocked to feel those full lips upon her. Yet, the hero of the town did nothing to stop her. In fact she found herself leaning into the kiss, her eyes slowly fluttering shut. The woman could not deny how lovely the kiss felt: so smooth and gentle. Instead of stubble she was brushing against silk like skin and instead of a musky scent her nose was graced with Dior Poison; a perfume so enticing it could cause any human to melt. _

_Lazily, Emma struggled to put her mug down on the counter till her hand was free so she could bring them to meet Ruby's face. Holding her close, the blonde took the lead and deepened the kiss. Damn, the rockabilly girl was right, maybe she did like women and this was proving to be an eye-opener. Ruby could not help but grin madly beneath those soft lips that belonged to the sheriff. Her own arms draped over her leather jacket as Emma's travelled down to greet those hips that held onto short shorts so well. As they chuckled lightly when they broke their kiss to breath, the blonde shook her head with a sly smile upon her fair features. "You're good," she said before those hands left her hips and slipping her forearms beneath the girl's back side, lifting her up and sitting on a table nearby. Ruby grinned madly before pulling Emma back down to her, her leather jacket bundled in her closed fists._

_"I know I am," the waitress cooed and soon their lips were met together in a heated kiss. _

_While the two continued to grope one another during their passionate make-out session, a woman in heeled boots walked down the lonely sidewalk, eyes focused forward, and one thing on her mind: an Irish Coffee and a piece of Granny's famous apple pie. When Madame Mayor neared the entrance of the diner she had stepped in something with caused her to look down at heel with a disgusted sneer painted across her beautiful face. "Fantastic," she hissed and continued to walk to the door with her eyes downcast as she attempted to get whatever was on her boot, off. The second she turned around once she had opened the unlock door, her brows knitted together in confusion to the sight that greeted her. As her mind tried to figure out whom the hell was making out with Ruby on a table, her head was slightly tilted and her face expressed that of distaste and disagreement. _

_"Ahem," the woman cleared her throat, standing tall and crossing her arms. _

_When the girls heard a rude interruption they slowly pried themselves from one another to look at who decided to ignore the close sign. Emma merely gave a look of contempt, not amused that the mayor ruined her new found hobby. While on the other hand Ruby's eyes grew wide before she blushed lightly. Wiping away her smeared lipstick she smiled brightly as she fixed her long brunette locks streaked with red. _

_"Is this how you accept your tips, Miss Lucas?" _

_"No, this is how she treats special guests," Emma intervened and shot the mayor a wicked smirk. "I guess you don't meet the qualifications."_

_"Very __cute__," she flashed an annoyed sneer. _

_Ruby scratched her head with her own brows knitted in confusion before joining the conversation without realizing what she was about to say._

"I actually think she does," her long legs swung in between Emma's.

Both Regina and Emma looked to the waitress with a dumbfounded expression. The girl felt her cheeks flush with a red tint, realizing what she said to the feared mayor of Storybrooke. Taking her lower lip between her teeth she flashed a nervous smile with a cute shrug. This in turn caused Emma to shake her head in amusement while Regina's jaw dropped open ever so slightly as if she lost words to speak. The mayor was used to people being blunt but this caught her slightly off guard. It wasn't that she was surprised to find Ruby making-out with someone; in fact it was expected with the way she dressed. However, she was taken aback to find Ruby kissing a woman, not just any woman but Emma Swan. And to top it off, did she just express a backhanded compliment to her?

"I didn't come here to witness two women acting like hormonal teenagers on prom night. Have a little decency, Miss Lucas. I doubt Granny would be pleased to know you're dirtying her tables with filth like that," she pointed to Emma.

"Uhm, excuse me, you're the own who can't read a closed sign."

Pushing herself off the table and deciding this may be the chance to get something from her number one crush, she places a quick kiss on Emma's lips before walking over to Regina, her stilettos clicking loudly against the cheap tile.

"What did you come for, Madame Mayor? We may be closed but for you I am willing to turn the burners on," she said with a wink.

"My mistake," she said curtly, "If I had been paying attention I would have gladly avoided walking in on this. I just wanted an Irish Coffee and a slice of pie. But pay not mind. I lost my appetite. "

"Nonsense," at that Ruby took Regina by the hand and led her to the counter, telling her to sit. The mayor was clearly not amused but suddenly felt she needed to stay and see why Emma was so important that she would receive such special attention. Watching the blonde with wary eyes as Ruby tended to the pie, she tapped her manicured nails against the counter top and wondered who made the first move. As the sheriff and mayor continued to stare each other down it seemed they were both having thoughts that mirrored one another. Both thought the other was extremely attractive which brought the reason as to why Ruby would go for either. Of course Regina couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that she never received such attention from the waitress. Although, it wasn't as if Ruby had ignored her; in fact it was the opposite of that. Anytime the mayor had made her appearance at the diner, Ruby would always assist her and tend to her every whim, even if the place was slammed. Now that she thought about it the girl would give her plenty of attention yet still, it wasn't the attention that appeared to go to Emma.

"Here Madame Mayor," Ruby interrupted Regina's thoughts with her perfectly made Irish Coffee accompanied by the delicious homemade pie. "I put extra whipped cream on it, just for you."

This caused Emma to roll her eyes. Clearly she wasn't happy with this, seeing Ruby flirt with Regina. It made her think that she was of no interest to the waitress and was just another customer. Grinding her teeth a bit she walked on over to the counter and sat by the other woman. Staring at her until she acknowledged her, Emma was ready to tell the mayor to fuck off.

"Hurry up unless you wish to join us," she said cynically with both brows raised high. Of course she wasn't serious but the naïve Ruby thought she may have been.

"That's a great idea! The more the merrier," she smirked as she leaned over the counter and reached for the whipped cream, revealing much more of her cleavage. With her lithe finger she took a gob of the sweet morsel and licked it off in an extremely sexual manner.

"Ruby…I was joking."

"Why? It could be fun. Two of the most beautiful women in my hands….yeah, I'd say that's a damn good night." The waitress smirked and made her way around the counter until she stood in between the two seated women who both held slightly confused but mostly irritated expressions. Of course the thought ran through Emma's head: Regina was a beautiful woman but they hardly got along. However, maybe Ruby could be a sort of peacemaker, a diplomat between the two opposing forces.

Regina was about to voice her opinion but was silenced by Ruby's elegant fingers run through her hair. The mayor quickly looked up to the girl but was unable to say anything; the sensation was rather pleasant and she couldn't recall the last time she felt such a simple but lovely touch. Clearing her throat she grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled it down, giving her a scorned look. "Please keep your hands to yourself, Ms. Lucas." Quickly averting her eyes to Emma, she was sure to keep a very stoic expression upon her features. Looking at her she felt her lower stomach tighten for a moment in sudden arousal when she noticed the waitress's lipstick smeared across Emma's swollen lips. She made a disgusted face and hoped she was keeping up a façade. "Clean yourself up, Ms. Swan." She tossed the sheriff her napkin which caused Ruby to chuckle lightly.

"You need to learn to let loose, Madame Mayor. You'd be surprised by how much fun you could have. Just ask Emma…," at that Ruby ran those fingers along Regina's neck, allowing them to travel over her shoulder and to tickle her collarbone before she pulled away and leaned on Emma's lap.

"She's afraid to have fun," interjected Emma as she stared at Regina with a sly smirk upon her face. This in turn made the woman narrow her eyes in a glower.

"My sense of fun does not consist of being with the likes of you two."

"Then why are you still here?" Emma responded, her hand caressing Ruby's creamy thigh, knowing Regina continued to look down at it.

"Come on, Regina…it seems Emma is willing to offer a truce with you….that involves me." A smirk was given by the brunette, enjoying the sensation of Emma's hand upon her thigh. She hoped Regina would stay and at least allow both her and the sheriff to kiss those beautiful plump lips. If not then she would have to try another day to get with her crush. But right now Ruby wanted to get some action from Emma and if Regina didn't want any of it she would have to go.

Regina pursed her lips before she turned to her drink and slammed it, enjoying the burning sensation of the Baily's before turning back to the two women. She never liked anyone telling her what she is or is not. Of course she now had to prove them wrong even though there really was no need. Squinting her eyes as she gave a snarky smirk, she grabbed Emma's leather jacket and yanked her towards her, inched away from her face. "Do not tell me what I am and what I am not," she said under her voice before pressing her lips against her in a rough kiss. This caused Ruby's eyes to grow wide with shock as well as Emma's. They both weren't expecting this. Pleased with their reaction she pulled away with a satisfied smirk and stood up. Her dark chocolate eyes roamed over Ruby's perfectly cut body before lowering her head to not capture her lipstick stained lips with her as one hand tangled in her brunette locks as her other found Emma's neck where she caressed it gently. The young girl instantly melted into her crushes lips, a moan escaping her chest. Her hands instantly slipped beneath her suit jacket and fiddled with her expensive silk shirt; her kiss was everything Ruby had imagined. It was perfect.

Watching the two women, Emma could not stop her arousal from growing to a point where she knew she was going to need a new pair of underwear. She tilted her head to the side to enjoy Regina's surprisingly soft caress as her own fingers raked Ruby's warm legs and moved to her inner thighs where she felt her own desire radiating from her center. The blonde smirked and whispered in her ear, "You must be a witch…you've obviously bewitched both us." This caused the girl to chuckle lightly, her own head moving to the side to expose her neck for the mayor to have better access.

Ruby was in seventh heaven and all she could think about was taking these two Goddesses to her bed and pleasing them until the sun shined through her windows. A small yelp left her lips when she felt Regina nip on her neck, obviously leaving her mark wherever she could. "Mmm Regina…Emma…shall we take this _Ménage_ à _Trois__ to my bed," she interrupted a bit reluctantly as she had brought a hand to Emma's thigh where she had been toying with her sex over her jeans. Emma had easily complied but it was the mayor who pulled away and shook her head. "No…we are taking this to my house. I have a bigger bed," she remarked which was followed by a wicked grin._

_"You're going to trust me, Madame Mayor," asked Emma as she nibbled on Ruby's ear._

_"I can manage to be civil if you'll promise the same."_

_At that Regina leaned in once more, grabbing the blonde's chin in her hand and kissing her with a force that made Emma now moan. Yes, the woman could manage that. This was proving to be a very exciting night and she was pleased the waitress had been so noisy and persistent. _

_"Good. Now let us go have some fun before I change my mind."_

_At that Regina snatched Ruby's hand and the waitress took Emma's, a train of sexy women that were about to have the night of their lives; a night where they would put their differences aside and have a night to truly enjoy and indulge themselves. They would let themselves go and turn to their primal state and fulfill primitive desires. _


End file.
